


The Scofield Project; part two

by orphan_account



Series: The Scofield Project [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scofield project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Mick discuss the letter Leonard has received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scofield Project; part two

“Snart. You got a letter.” One of the guards held a letter through the bars.

He looked up towards the cell bars and got up from his bed to take the letter from the guard.

“Who’s that from?” Mick sat up. Scooting over a little so Len could rejoin him on the small bunk they tended to share. It was simply the best way to keep warm at night.

“Some kid from The Scofield Project.” Len opened the letter and skimmed through its contents. “A Barry Allen, from Central City’s Washington High.”

“So what’s this kid want? To know what you did? Tips and tricks, like that last kid, Axel?” Mick chuckled, laying his chin on Len’s shoulder as he took a seat next to his partner.

“He wants to chat. Makes no mention of my criminal history.” He couldn’t help but wonder why, though.

Mick hummed. “That’s odd, it’s the first thing they usually ask. You think he’s got family in prison.”

“Not sure.” He tilted his head slightly to the left. “But it seems plausible. Care to help me answer this?”

The aronist smirked. “Sure, let’s spook the hell out of this kid.”

“Yes…” Len paused, staring back at the letter. “Let’s.”

Things were about to get rather interesting.


End file.
